Take A Look
by syriala
Summary: Written for this one sentence prompt on Tumblr: "Why are you at my doorstep at 3 in the morning…"
Tony shuffled to the door, bleary eyed and not even half awake, but he was nonetheless ready to yell at whoever dared to disturb his sleep.

He had only been to bed for less than an hour and he really wanted to sleep!

He yanked the door open, already ready to yell at whoever was on the other side, but he stopped dead when he saw Bucky smile at him.

"Tony, finally, there you are, I thought you wouldn't open the door," he quickly said and practically bounced on his feet.

"Bucky, why are you at my doorstep at 3 in the morning?" Tony asked, feeling a bit dizzy with all the energy Bucky was radiating.

"I wanted to show you something, can I come in?" he eagerly asked and Tony groaned.

"It's the middle of the goddamn night! What could possibly be so important that it can't wait until I had a bit of sleep?"

Bucky only waggled his hand at him and Tony blamed the sleep deprivation that it took him longer than normal to understand what Bucky wanted. He had used his left hand. A hand that shouldn't be there, since Bucky had lost it in a car accident.

"You finally got your prosthesis," Tony said and was instantly awake.

This was what he had worked on these past months. Bucky didn't know it yet, but wherever he got this prosthesis from, it was a Stark model and if we were honest here, it was specifically designed for Bucky.

Tony had wanted to tell Bucky that, but he wasn't sure it would turn out as he wanted it to, so Tony had decided to wait with that. But now Bucky had it and he seemed delighted.

"Fine, come in," Tony said a bit grumpier than he was and stepped aside to let Bucky into his flat.

"I got it yesterday, but there was so much calibrating they needed to do, you can't believe the tests they put me through, but now it works and it almost feels like my old arm. It's so light and dexterous, you can't believe it!" Bucky excitedly told him and Tony smiled.

It sounded like he had managed to get it right.

Bucky went on and on about the arm, demonstrating a few things to Tony, who just watched with slight amusement. Right until Bucky stopped and narrowed his eyes at him.

"You don't even want to see it," he said and only now did Tony realize that Bucky was still wearing his jacket and glove. "Are you not interested?"

It looked like now would be the time to tell Bucky.

"I don't need to. I know what it looks like," he said and Bucky stared unintelligible at him.

"What do you mean, you know what it looks like? They said it's a prototype. Not out on the market yet."

"I know. And it is. It just happens to be a prototype I made."

Bucky's eyes widened. "You made this?"

Tony shrugged. "Yeah. You were so unhappy with your old one and Pepper kept nagging me about some new product lines and I thought 'Why not go into prosthetics, kill two birds with one stone'..."

It was also mostly true. Pepper had been asking for new products but she had wanted innovative products for their phone line. The prosthetics had been for Bucky, really. Though that was something Tony wasn't ready to admit yet.

"You made this for me," Bucky said and there was a strange tone to his voice now.

"I made this for everyone. You just happen to be the first one to get your very own top-notch Stark prosthesis."

Bucky shook his head. "Uh-uh. You _made_ this for _me_ ," he repeated with emphasis and Tony blushed. Of course Bucky would see right through him.

"I might have been inspired by you?" Tony tried but Bucky would have none of it.

"You were inspired _for_ me," he said, with a lot of awe and Tony really didn't know how to handle that. "Is that what you worked on so hard these past few weeks?"

"Yes? I needed to brush up on my biology, nerves are a pain in the ass, you know, and it's such delicate work, and I needed to get it just right and..." Tony trailed off, suddenly aware that Bucky was standing a lot closer than a few seconds ago.

"Tony Stark, did you just woo me with an invaluable gift that will revolutionize prosthetics in the process?"

Seemed like he wasn't as inconspicuous as he had thought. "Maybe?" he hesitantly asked and Bucky's smile widened even more.

"Make that a definitely and I will show you exactly what I think about that. Tomorrow evening with dinner."

"Then, yes, definitely," Tony was quick to say and Bucky pecked him lightly on the lips.

"Awesome. I'll come pick you up at seven." He gave Tony another fleeting kiss, before he was out of the door again.

Tony was pretty sure he wouldn't be able to sleep now.


End file.
